My 'Tsundere' Girlfriend
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Apa jadinya jika Kujyou Kazusa, primadona sekolah yang cantik tapi galak dengan Kujo Kazune, murid baru yang tampan nan judes yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya bertemu? Apakah mereka adalah kembar yang terpisah? Atau bukan? / Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, Twincest, DLDR! / Mind to RnR minna? :)


"Kazusa-_chan_~!" Miyon dan Karin yang biasa ke sekolah bersama itu mendobrak pintu kelas XI-A Sakuragaoka SHS yang awalnya terbuka sedikit dengan tenaga super yang mengakibatkan pintu itu menabrak dinding dan rusak. _Semoga saja mereka nggak kena marah, _batin Kazusa _sweatdrop_.

"Oke. Langsung saja _to the point. _Hari ini kita mau ngajakin kamu ke _mall _buat _shopping _bareng. Kamu pastinya mau, kan?" tanya Miyon dengan wajah lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai permohonan—terbukti karena Miyon dan Karin menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu _mereka.

Kazusa memutar bola mata malas, "Ya deh, terserah kalian. Tapi traktir, ya? Aku gak punya uang." kata Kazusa yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Siap, bos!"

* * *

**My 'Tsundere' Girlfriend**

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Summary**: Apa jadinya jika Kujyou Kazusa, primadona sekolah yang cantik tapi galak bertemu dengan Kujo Kazune, murid baru yang tampan nan judes yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya bertemu? Apakah mereka adalah kembar yang terpisah? Atau bukan?

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Twincest, DLDR!

Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, atau apa pun yang ada di sini. Itu berarti hanya kebetulan semata.

**Rated**: T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Chapter 1**: Mimpi Buruk?

.

Seperti biasanya, di dalam _mall _itu sangat ramai. Entah itu demi kebutuhan pokok, atau untuk hiburan semata. Kazusa, Karin, dan Miyon sedang memulai acara mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan,_ shopping_, eh? Kali ini, mereka sedang 'menyerbu' tempat perbelanjaan pernak-pernik imut untuk perempuan, yang rata-rata berwarna merah muda.

"_Nee, _lebih wangi yang mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Karin pada Miyon sambil menunjukkan dua buah parfum dengan wangi yang berbeda. Yang satu dengan wangi lavender yang satu lagi dengan wangi mawar.

"_Sugoi yo_. Keduanya wangi. Kau beli dua saja, nanti kita pakai bergantian setiap harinya!" jawab Miyon setelah mencium bau kedua parfum yang dipilih oleh Karin. Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, jangan heran kalau keduanya selalu bersama setiap pulang sekolah atau berangkat sekolah.

"Ah, benar juga. Okelah!" balas Karin sambil memasukkan kedua parfum itu ke dalam tas belanja mereka bertiga. Sementara Kazusa sibuk sendiri memilih _casing _untuk _handphone-_nya.

"Kau sedang milih apa, Kazusa-_chan_? Sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Karin sambil menghampiri Kazusa. Sementara Kazusa, yang ditanya, hanya menunjukkan kedua _casing handphone _bergambar Hello Kitty dan Rilakkuma.

"Bagusan mana?" tanya Kazusa. Karin mengamati kedua _casing handphone _tersebut.

"Hmm, menurutku lebih bagus yang Hello Kitty. Cocok buat bando yang dipakai olehmu," kata Karin dan membuat Kazusa mengernyitkan dahinya. Bandonya kan, telinga kelinci. Sementara Hello Kitty itu kan kucing. Apa hubungannya?

"Oh, ya udah deh," kata Kazusa sambil memasukkan _casing _dengan gambar Hello Kitty ke tas belanjaan yang dibawa Karin.

"Eh, tunggu ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," kata Kazusa tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat anggukan iya dari Karin dan Miyon.

* * *

"Hah! Leganya~" kata Kazusa sambil keluar dari toilet wanita. Kazusa mempercepat langkahnya, takut kalau membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terlalu lama menunggu.

BRAK!

"Woi, kalau jalan liat-liat dong." kata pemuda yang ditabraknya. Kazusa yang untungnya tidak terjatuh itu meringis sambil mendelik tajam.

"Yang ada kalau jalan itu pakai ka—_WHATTT_! Siapa kamu hah?! Plagiat wajah orang!" seru Kazusa yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Bahkan penjaga keamanan yang awalnya mau meleraikan perdebatan mereka pun tercengang.

"Hah?! Yang ada kamu yang plagiat wajah saya!" balas pemuda itu tak terima. Kazusa menatap pemuda itu sinis.

"Siapa kamu heh?" ketus Kazusa. Karin dan Miyon yang mendengar keributan pun tambah terkejut saat melihat yang sedang berdebat itu adalah Kazusa. Mereka memutuskan untuk meleraikan mereka. Di saat yang bersamaan, gadis berambut _indigo _sebahu itu menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah sudah. Ada apa—KYAAA!" jerit Karin kaget saat mendapati wajah Kazune yang dingin dan masih beradu mata dengan Kazusa. Mungkin jika dalam khayalan mereka, dari kedua mata tersebut, terpancarlah aliran listrik dengan warna yang kontras. Misalnya yang satu merah yang satu biru. Dengan petir dan badai sebagai _background _dan _backsound_-nya.

"Kazune-_chan_, _doushite no_—eh?" gadis berambut _indigo _itu membatu manakala melihat wajah Kazusa.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Kazusa memiliki iris biru safir yang sama dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut pirang keduanya yang sama—hanya Kazusa lebih panjang. Dan lekuk wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip!

"Kazune-_chan_/Kazusa-_chan_…?" gumam ketiga gadis di sana dan semuanya langsung bertatapan.

"ADA APA INI SEBENARNYA?!" jerit Karin frustasi dan Miyon menenangkannya. Kerumunan orang di sana pun jadi bertambah banyak.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku hanya menganggap ini sebagai mimpi saja. Dan Nona, lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini. Ini sungguh membuatku malu!" kata Kazune—nama pemuda itu—sambil menunjuk hidung Kazusa yang notabene lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

Kazusa mendelik sinis, "Heh, bodoh amat. Anda pikir saya mudah percaya dengan kejadian ini? **Tidak akan**." balas Kazusa dengan penuh penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ayo, Miyon, Karin, kita pergi saja dari sini." kata Kazusa sambil berbalik dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya bertengkar, diikuti oleh Karin dan Miyon di belakangnya.

"Ckck, _Tsundere_, eh?" gumam Kazune dengan seringainya.

* * *

"Kazune-_chan_, apa yang tadi itu jangan-jangan kembaranmu?" tanya Himeka saat dia dan Kazune berada di mobil Kazune.

"Tidak mungkin. Sepanjang sejarah keluarga kita, tidak ada yang kembar sama sekali. Dan Ayah juga bilang kalau dia hanya punya dua anak, yaitu kau dan aku. Jadi, lupakan tentang gadis _Tsundere _itu," kata Kazune tegas dan membuat Himeka mengangguk kalau ia menuruti kata-kata Kakaknya. Mungkin saja, jika Kazune tidak sabar dengan emosinya saat mendengar penuturan polos Himeka tadi, mungkin saja dia sudah membanting setir mobilnya.

Entahlah, hal ini membuat emosinya naik. Tak salah kan? Orang _shock _itu bagaimana?

Eh, tapi kok, kayaknya Kazune mulai tertarik dengan kenapa wajahnya bisa sama dengan wajah Kazusa, ya?

* * *

Di tempat lain…

"_Arigatou ne_, Miyon, Karin," kata Kazusa setelah diantar pulang oleh Miyon dengan mobilnya.

"Oke, sampai besok ya, Kazusa-_chan_. _Jaa ne_!" kata keduanya dan Miyon menancapkan gas. Kazusa menghela napas panjang sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_," kata Kazusa sambil memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana.

"_Okaerinasai_," sambut seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Kazusa.

"Kenapa, hey, Kazusa? Kayaknya lagi _bad mood_, nih?" tanya Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah. Ah, orangtuanya sudah tahu kalau di saat Kazusa pulang malam, biasanya Kazusa bermain dengan Karin dan Miyon. Kazusa adalah orang yang sangat terbuka dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Kazusa membanting tubuhnya di sofa dekat sofa yang diduduki Ayahnya.

"Yah, memangnya aku punya saudara kembar atau apalah itu?" tanya Kazusa dengan wajah yang melas. Ayah dan Ibunya menatap Kazusa heran. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ayahnya pun tertawa.

"Hahah! Kau ini bicara apa, sayang? Tentu saja kau anak kami satu-satunya dan kau tidak memiliki kembaran!" kata Ayahnya sambil mengacak rambut Kazusa yang sedikit ditutupi oleh bandonya.

Kazusa mendengus. "Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok menyebalkan yang sungguh mirip dengan wajahku sendiri! Kalian tahu? Aku seperti sedang berkaca saat tadi. Bedanya rambut cowok itu pendek dan tidak memakai bando." kata Kazusa dan sukses membuat Ibunya tertawa—biar kata mereka berdua _sweatdrop _mendengar kalimat Kazusa yang terakhir.

"Kau ini. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau sedang bermain dalam sebuah sinetron. Ngerti?" kata Ibunya Kazusa yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Hah, kau terlalu sering menonton sinetron, nak," kata Ayahnya Kazusa sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Kazusa mendengus (lagi). "Kalian sungguh tak percaya denganku, ya?" ujarnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayah dan Ibunya pun saling berpandangan.

"Yah, kalau ada buktinya tentu kami percaya," kata Ayah Kazusa cuek sambil kembali membaca korannya, dan Ibunya yang kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Kazusa _sweatdrop_, _dasar orangtua aneh!_

* * *

"_Ohayou_…" sapa Kazusa lemas setelah berlari puluhan kilometer. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah: Kujyou Kazusa terlambat 5 menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi! Untunglah guru yang mengajar mereka selalu terlambat, jadi Kazusa tak perlu repot-repot ke ruang piket.

"_Ohayou_. _Nee_, Kazusa-_chan_. Masih kepikiran yang tadi, eh?" tanya Miyon saat Kazusa sudah duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan Miyon.

"Ya." balas Kazusa singkat. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan akhirnya mengubur wajahnya ke dalam lipatan kedua tangannya itu.

"Sabar, ya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan," kata Karin yang berada di sebelah Kazusa, ikut menimpali.

"Mungkin kalau cowok itu baik aku bisa sabar. Nah, ini? Menyebalkan!" kata Kazusa sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kelas masih gaduh, entah karena belum mengerjakan PR, jadi semua orang saling melakukan 'tradisi' contek-menyontek dan menghiraukan perilaku Kazusa.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau cowok itu menyebalkan? Kalian kan baru bertemu lima menit?" tanya Miyon dan langsung dibalas anggukan setuju dari Karin.

"Dari gaya bicaranya, caranya memandang orang, bahasanya, sungguh dia adalah orang yang **menyebalkan**!" kata Kazusa dan Karin hanya menggaruk pipinya. _Susah juga kalau cewek Tsundere kayak dia lagi bad mood! _pikir Miyon _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah sudah, jangan ribut!" Takashi-_sensei _yang mengajar pelajaran IPS masukdan membuat kelas yang tadinya gaduh langsung hening.

"Kita kedatangan dua murid baru hari ini," kata Takashi-_sensei_. _Entah mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak_, batin Kazusa meneguk ludahnya.

Masuklah dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin ke dalam kelas mereka dan sukses membuat satu kelas tercengang.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Takashi-_sensei_. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Atashi no namae wa, Kujo Himeka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." kata gadis itu yang adalah Himeka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Watashi wa, Kujo Kazune desu. Yoroshiku_," kata pemuda di sebelahnya yang ternyata Kazune dengan dingin. Lagi-lagi satu kelas tercengang dibuatnya—tak terkecuali Kazusa, Karin, dan Miyon—perbedaan sifat antara saudara yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Nah, kalian bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana," kata Takashi-_sensei _sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong yang jaraknya sangat jauh. Yang satu berada di sebelah kanan Kazusa yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan. Yang satu lagi berada di pojok sebelah kiri.

Kazune duduk di sebelah kanan Kazusa yang berada di paling depan itu dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

_Tuhan! Kenapa kau setega ini! _jerit Kazusa dalam hati. Kejadian kemarin di _mall _saja sudah membuatnya trauma mendalam, apalagi ditambah dengan ini?

* * *

Kazusa membantingkan tubuh di atas kasur empuknya, sekadar melepas lelah untuk meladeni Tuan (sok) pintar seperti Kujo Kazune. Gadis itu mengambil remot TV-nya dan menyalakan TV dengan layar LCD itu. Munculah sebuah acara _gossip _yang tidak terlalu menarik bagi Kazusa yaitu judulnya: 'Kembar yang Terpisah'.

Kazusa membelalakan matanya. Di sana, ada sebuah rekaman _video _amatir yang merekam kejadiannya kemarin bersama dengan pemuda itu.

_Oh, sempurna. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan memberi judul dengan seenak jidat._

"SIAL!" seru Kazusa sambil mematikan TV-nya itu dan membanting remotnya asal dan memilih untuk tidur di bawah selimutnya.

* * *

_# To Be Continued #_

* * *

Gaje? Ya saya tahu. Pokoknya saya lagi seneng-senengnya bikin fik _crack-pair_! Apalagi _twincest _begini wkwkkw! *tawa keras* /disumpel

Oh ya, _shopping scenes _di atas itu aku tiru pas aku (dipaksa) nganterin temen-temenku buat belanja. Yah, aku sih cuma ditraktir makan aja XD (jujur, aku gk tertarik sama benda2 imut ky gtu :v)

Aku juga kurang bisa bikin ortu yg berwibawa kalau udah kebawa suasana ky gini haha XD

Kujyou dan Kujo di sini beda marga ya!

Nah, bagi Anda-Anda sekalian yang bisa nebak. Menurut kalian, hubungan Kazune dan Kazusa itu apa, sih? Silahkan masukkan kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian pada kolom _review _di bawah ini! _Arigatou!_


End file.
